vows
by SilverFangCracker
Summary: it has been 3 years since Ozai was taken down. Toph gose back home, but then get a suprise visitor who will change her life forever. yeah I know, i'm bad at summaries.
1. old friends

**disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**author's notes: I just wanted to make a Tokka story cuz I've been obsessing over it lately. but yeah hope you all enjoy it. But I will tell you all now that the first chapter is kinda dry. And things don't start to happen until chapter 2.**

Toph's memory

I believe I should start at the beginning oh our love, so you may understand the whole story. We first met threw choice of luck. He was the older brother of the Avatar's water bending teacher while I was the Avatar's Earth bending teacher. I never really realized it when I was younger, or maybe I did and just chose to deny it, but the goofy, sarcastic water tribe warrior was begging to grow on me. Time passed, untimely hiding my truest feeling for him, and The Day of Black Sun was upon us. The invasion went just as we had planed, and Aang had brought down the Fire Lord. The long awaited peace finally swept over the world. Sure we traveled around with each other for a little while long, to make sure the world was adjusting to peace, but it was finally time for us all to go our separate ways. I would miss twinkle-toes, sugerqueen, but I had to admit that I would miss Sokka more. All those long nights, long after his sister and the Avatar where dead asleep, he would tell me about the sky. How the blackness had so much sadness, fear, and mystery to it. Every different shade or hugh on the moon's rounded face. How each and every of the billions stars in the sky had there own individual name, though he only new a few of them himself. And how travelers and sailors would use the stars as a map to get threw the ocean or path. I believe I will miss thoughts times the most, where I had him only to myself and I knew he was talking only to me.

I went back to my parents and they where more than happy to see me still alive, after thinking the Avatar and his friends had kidnapped me. Thought they still scolded me with harsh words, I could still since the joy bubbling up within their bodies.

It had been three years since I had come back home, and it seemed that my rich life had returned to me. I had no real drive to do much of anything and my nameless, quite, prefect child face was all that anyone ever saw or knew.

I had gone with my father to a war meeting/party that night. I had run off from my father's side in my sad attempt to have someone notice that I was gone and come looking for me, when I herd a voice calling out my name. A voice so familiar but the distant, buried deep within my mind. A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, and a female voice shrieked: "it is you Toph!" as she pulled me into a tight embrace. When it hit me, the woman was Katara! I wouldn't believe it, my past, the happiest times in my life had somehow found me once again. She pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me threw the crowd of chattering voices and clanking feet. All the while saying: "I must tell him I found you." Him? I wondered. I had no idea who she was talking about but a small spark in my heart arose and clung to the hope that it was her older brother she was referring too.

I was in such a daze of thought that I nearly ran into sugerqueen when she came to a sudden stop. I felt that she had pulled on someone's sleeve and she said out: "look, look who I found!" I felt a bodyweight shift around, one that I was not familiar with. Did I even know this person? "Toph?!" came a shocked deep voice. I had an idea who it was, but I still didn't totally know. I reached out my hands and held them up to where his face, I assumed it, was. A faint chuckle was all I got, symbolizing that he knew what I wanted. he took my hands in his, and imminently got my answer by the texture and touch of his hands, and I knew that I was once again in Sokka's presents.

As I wondered why his voice was different, I found that it wasn't the only thing that had changed. His cheeks and the groves of his face where now bonier and more muscular. A goatee was forming where his bare chine used to be, and his always shortened hair was now long enough to sit on his shoulders. "It's been a while..." I said as a warm heat began to pump threw my veins. "yes it has..." He answered, his deep voice sending chills down my spin. He took my hands in his, and as I assume nodded to his sister for she just started to walk off. "So what are you doing here?" I finally asked when I was sure Katara was out of our hearing range.

"Our father had died soon after at attack on the Fire Lord and i had been made the Southern Water Tribe's new chief. The first year was chaos, for I had no idea what I was doing. But I learned quickly and got my country under control, and I'm here to talk about a peace treaty with many of the Earth Kingdom governments. "

I lowered my eyes from Sokka's voice, sad that Hakoda had passed on. I was about to say something when a young man yelled out that the meeting was about to begin. my heart sank, knowing that Sokka would have to leave me. But he held fast to my hands and said quickly : "will you wait for me?" I looked up with my sightless eyes with a "hu?"  
"will you wait for me...until after the meeting? I would really like to catch up with you."  
My heart leapt from it's cobwebbed fortress with his last sentence. So much that I could do was nod my head in reply. He gave me a weak laugh of gratitude before running off to the meeting.

I sat and waited...and waited...and waited...and...yeah you get the idea. The other people playing the waiting game, who I had come to rely on for willpower, slow began to leave. My mind began to drift off and I wondered how my parents where holding up without me there. Where they worried, did they notice that I was gone,...did they...even care?  
My eyes lids grew heavy and my head begin to bob, and I will admit, I fell asleep a few time while I was waiting for him. Only to startled of jolted awake with the echoing chimes on the clock in the center of the ballroom where we waited. The clock only chimed once now, as the doors of the meeting swung open. finally I huffed in my mind as I stood in a tired excitement. Only to realize that that I had no idea who he was. His body weight and voice had changed, making me blind and helpless to find without know what he actually looked like. I shifted my head around in some cruel attempt to locate him, when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Making me whip around in a fighting stance. "whoa!" came Sokka's deep new voice, making me drop the stance.  
"I didn't mean to startle you . But, ummmm thanks for waiting." He began to fade in the sound of his voice. Soddy life has made me soft I suspected. "I also wanted to say sorry that I kept you so late-" was the last thing I herd before falling into his plush parka and drifting off.

the next morning I woke in a bed. I groggily remembered what happened last night before jumping up and getting out of the security of the pillows. I felt my body and realized that I was still in my evening gown. I ran down the hall, also realizing that I was back in my own house, to the front door and swung it open. Just as someone could almost hit me in the forehead. "Oh crap!" came a man's voice as they stopped their hand only centimeters from my face. "you really getting good at that hu?" Sokka said as his hand fell limp to his side. "So I was wondering-" was all he could say before I covered his mouth then quietly checked to see if he had risen my parents. And when I sensed that he had not I pushed his back, my hand still fully a gaping his mouth, and silently shut my front door. I lead him a good distance away from the house before take my hand away and letting him speak.  
"You know, the way you prowl around someone my come to suspect that you've snuck out before."  
"one or twice. so what do you want Snoozles?"  
He let out a laugh before saying, "wow, I had almost forgot what your little nickname for me."  
"yeah, haha, real funny. Now what do you want?!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh and now looking back, I wish I had chosen different words. Then there was a long pause, making my heart pound uncontrollably with worry. Then he told me that he was going to be staying in the Earth Kingdom for the next few weeks, because of the meetings, and he wanted to know if I would like accompany him in his free time. I was shocked that he had asked me that, that I felt my face flush as I told him 'yes'.

The next couple f weeks I had spent entirely with Sokka, very rarely leavening each other. Now that I think about it we where only apart when he went to his meetings. I waited for him patiently though, and cursed the Earth Kingdom Lords and generals for keeping Sokka from me. I remember how he would randomly pick up things from the side of the road and try to give them to me as gifts. Anything from small flowers to barrowing guitars and trying to sing to me. I had grown up in a wealthy family, so I was used to people trying to buy my pleasure. But this way was simple and sweet, and showed that he actually cared about me, and not trying to buy me like some glass doll in a pretty shop. He even tried to flex for me, but since I'm blind I didn't get the full gettyness from that attempt to show off. Life seemed to speed up and whip pass me, but then at the same time go extra slow as if my mind didn't want to miss a thing. And, for once, I could honestly say that I was...happy.

Sokka started that day like any other. By claiming up the side for my house and coming in threw my unlocked bedroom window. My parents had caught him on the second day when he knocked on my front door...then he got the good ol' "well call the Earth Benders if you don't get off our property!" speech. So he now had to climbed up and down the side of my house to get me.

He shook my slumbering body and my whitened eyes blinked slowly open. "what...?" I asked wearily. "It's to early to do anything in town..." i said still half asleep. I rolled over but he just rolled me back to himself.  
"There here.." he whispered.  
I gowned and the jolted up, realizing what he had said, and yelled, "My parents?!" Thinking that was who he was talking about.

"no. not your parents, the boats..." he kind of tried off with the last word.

" Boats?"

"Yes. Boats back to Southern Water Tribe. The last meeting was last night and it time fore me to leave the Earth Kingdom. "

My hearts sank, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. The day that I had been dreading was finally here...Sokka was leavening me. I was seriously on the brink of tears now as my heart felt as if it was begging ripped out and stomped on, when he added, "-and I want to come with me." I was so in awe of his last sentence that I just sat there dumbstruck. "so...?" he asked after a while. I wanted to answer, but it would get caught in my throat every time I tried. I couldn't even move my head for my neck would not respond. I could feel his heart beat slow with sadness, obviously taking the answer that I didn't want to give. I stood and began to step backwards, when I jumped up and clung to his tunic. Preventing him from leavening...when my father walked into my room.

"hun, breakfast will be-...YOU!!!" my father snarled as he gazed upon the water tribe swordsmen. My father approached him in a threatening manner when Sokka yelled to me in a rush, " do you want to come with me?!"

I wasted no time as I blurted out "yes".

Sokka then grabbed my wrist and threw me next to him as if I where nothing be a small child. He swept up my feet with his other arm, so he was now held him in his arms. "Hold on!" he yelled as I immediately grabbed his tunic in a tight grip and ducked my head low. I felt him spin around, while my father yelled random curses at the man who was taking his daughter. But Sokka paid no mind and took action before my father could do anything more. And he took the only way out...by jumped threw my window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. He landed two stories below with grace and control, his new muscular legs cushioning our fall. He broke out into a run with me still clung to his shirt, and realized that I could never return there, even if I wanted to, as my father yelled to never come back and how I would not be welcomed if i tried to. Sokka was my only home now.


	2. gift

**disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**Sorry it took so long to update. My life decided to go down crazy street and hectic vill, hard core.  
Then me and my new editor where have problems with geting the chapter back and forth. But I think we have a stratagey now. And also for not totally bit my head off, I gave you two chapters instead of one.**

**enjoy. :**

Toph's memory

We seemed to run for hours. The rising sun warmed my skin as I listened to the sound Sokka's beating heart. The sound of waves came into ear shot as we rushed to the docks. Unknown voices yelled at Sokka for taking to long and they teased saying that they just about to leave him behind. He rushed across an unstable surface, which I assumed was the bridge to the ship, but that the sudden shift made me panic and wrap my arms around Sokka's chest for dear life. He slowed down, forgetting that this was new to me and he walked across more slowly, easing my nerves. He placed me down on the deck and my body longed for him to hold me again. But I shrugged if off feeling as if I was being too 'girly' and tired to stand. But it proved difficult for the ship move with the waves of the ocean. I decided it was too troublesome for this early in the morning so sat firmly in the ground refusing to move.

"who is that?" on of the unknown voices asked, and I knew he meant about me.

"This is Toph, and she'll be coming back home with us. " Sokka stated firmly.

I herd the crowd snicker and whispered gossiped lies, and I all-of-a-sudden didn't want to be there anymore. They shut up imminently thought, which I could only guess was that Sokka had give them some sort of glare. They all shuffled off the deck in a hurried frenzy as he kneeled next to me. "don't worry about them. They are just anxious to get home.." I knew that it was a lie, and his tone made it seem as if he herd what his men had said.

The next two days the ship was our only home. The first i spent trying to balance myself on the rocking ship. And Sokka was there to talk to, but he still had to watch over his ship, so we didn't have a whole lot of time together. I was also the talk of their ship. All the other water bender and warriors would whisper thing when they thought I was out of ear shot. Things like:

_"She's that woman who the chief brought along..."  
"I herd that she was the one who the chief spent all of his time with while we were in the Earth Kingdome."  
"Yeah, well I herd that she's a super powerful Earth Bender and her and the chief where traveling with the Avatar and ended the war."_

Some of the things where true while others, which I will not recall, where total lies.

The second day I don't think I will ever forget in my life time. I assumed that the sun was covered by clouds so the wind whipped around the ship and the temperature dropped about 30 degrees. Sokka had found me early in the morning and I timidly shown that I was cold as I clung to his body for any spark of heat. He got me one of his parkas and I wrapped myself in it's warmth, but then secretly wished that I was wrapped up next to Sokka. "hey I have these special shoes for you." Sokka said, bringing me out my wish. How dare I think of him that way. He probably didn't even like me that way anyways. "They will protect you feet from the snow and they will still allow you to see."

Nnow feeling comfortable with the ocean's waves, I followed Sokka to the lower parts of the ship, where the rooms where placed. I could since the other members in the halls of the ship but as soon as they saw us they hushed there conversations abruptly and just watch the two of us walk by. Sokka opened on of the doors and led me inside. I sat down on the plush, furry bed as I herd Sokka dig threw the closet. He came a few minutes later and began to place the shoes on my feet.

"There how do those feel?"

I touched my feet to the floor and tried them out. they did keep my feet warm and I could see almost perfectly still.

"They'll work. Thank you Sokka." I said with a sincere tone realizing what he had to go threw to get them custom made like that. I began to feel him fiddle with something in his pocket. I wondered what it could be and then his heart beat began to rise. "S-So.." he began. his deep voice was now shaky and almost scared. "I-I was w-wondering if you could um...close your eyes..?"

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?" I asked, wondering where he was going to go with that.

"Duh! So you won't see." He blurted out, his heart beat still rising. I shot him a 'stupid-I'm-blind' look which made him slouch and rub the back of his neck.

"oh, right...sorry. w-well there's n-no time like the p-present." His voice squeaked a little as he finally pulled out the object form his pocket. I sensed his hands next to my neck and then there was a small click before a new weight pulled down on my throat. My hands quickly went to it as my face twisted in confusion. He waited patiently as I felt the object, but his heart was now pounding so hard and so fast that I was afraid at it would explode.

My fingers went around the thick leather that was now clipped tightly to me. My finger tips then wondered down to the odd gem that was nestled between the V of my collar bone. It was in the shape of a circle, about an inch thick, and width was that of a golf ball. The material was interesting to me as well. It was like some unique crystal that felt like ice. I stocked the gem and realized that there where also carvings on it. I tried to decipher what they meant but the groves swirled and twisted in some odd patter that I had never felt before. "S-So..?" Sokka's scared voice popped my mind back into the room with him. "So what..?" I asked.

"Yes or N-No?" His voice deep voice cracked so much on the 'no' it was almost laughable. But now I was even more confused than before. Yes or no o what? Did he want to know if I liked the necklace? But then why was he so nerves? I had better make sure first.

"yes or no to what?"

He let out a shaky chuckle before he began. "Ummmm...w-well...you see...i-it's, i-it's...ummmmm...ahhh...well...let me s-sart over...i-it's-"

"Spit it out already!!"

"itsabetrothalnecklace!"

He blurted out before smacking his had to his mouth as if he had just shouted vulgar language to bunch a kids.  
It took me a moment to get what he had just said, but when I did, it was my heart's turn to race. I couldn't believe that I had totally forgotten about that! The Fire Nation gives hair clips, the air nomads give bracelets, the Earth Kingdom gives rings, and the Water Tribes give NECKLASES!!!! Which means that Sokka was asking me to marry him...HOLY HELL, Sokka was asking me to marry him! I could fell my face flush as my mind buzzed with a million thoughts.

"Toph..." Sokka's finally broke the silence. "So…Yes or No?  
Holy Crap! yes or no, YES?! or NO?! I felt like kicking myself for thinking that he only wanted to give me the necklace...So there was only one thing to do now...

"Sokka I am sooooo sorry-"

I felt his heart go limp and his blood began to thicken. he leaned in to unsnap the necklace when I cupped his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry...That I didn't say 'yes' sooner." There was a short pause before:

"Yes...?"

"yes." I reassured him. His saddened tone turned to a joyous one he let out a hearty chuckle and hosted me up in the air, by my waist, and spun me around the room. It frightened me from not having my feet placed one the ground, but I made an exception as Sokka pour out his happiness. He soon stopped though, and pinned me up against the wall, using his thighs to keep me in a sitting position. His heavy breath blew across my face and the mixture of that and my rosy cheeks, I felt as if I would break out into a sweat.

I was off in my own little day dream of mine and Sokka's future. Our ice palace, lushuse furniture, long walks underneath the winter sun. Of coarse I had no idea what the homes where like in the water tribes, but hey, a girl could dream. I was soon snapped back when I felt Sokka's finger cup around my chine, and gently pulling it up to his. My sightless eyes widened to their capacity was I felt Sokka's lips press against mine.

It stated off light and sweet. His tongue traced across my lips and when I granted it access the Kiss simultaneously became something more that what it was before. His tongue rolled around with mine own and Sokka had moved his body closer to mine so I has now sandwiched between him and the wall. His hands wondered threw my hair and the curves of my small figure. His hands to be searching for something, though I didn't quite know what, until he founded it. A tinny point behind my ear. Just his slightest touch there sent my body going crazy with a uncontrolling urge I had never felt before. He apparently realized this for he continued to stroke the spot and trace across my ears with just the slightest contact of his fingers. I wanted more of him, and pulled him even closer to my body, but it still wanted more of him. His hips grinded against mine, pushed me hard against the wall. I moaned in his mouth, but that still didn't cure the urge, but actually only made it worse. Was he even trying to help me stop it, or did he want it to become intense?

(about 5 minutes later)

I had left the room feeling light headed and dizzy. I didn't what to leave of coarse, but both of us knew that the other ship members would come looking for us...well mostly him. I felt my face flush once more as my mind raced a what had just taken place.

"Did you hear?" Came a hustled and hushed yell. My heart shot out of my chest as I hide behind a pillar of the ship, almost as if I was intimidated by their presents.

"yeah, The chief just proposed to that Earth bender and she said yes. that's so romantic." came a female's voice.

"you may call it romance, but the rest of the ship says otherwise. "

"what do you mean?"

"Well when we first landed in the Erath Kingdom, there was a rumor that the chief HAD to marry a female of high stature for the treaty to be signed. We shrugged it off thinking they where just whispers of a bored general, but then he comes back, out-of-the-blue, with an earth bender, and 'old friend', who just-so-happens to be the daughter of one of the most wealthiest men in the entire Earth Kingdom."

My heart stopped at his last sentence...was that really true? The happiest day of my life just took a drastic turn in the other direction. I began to analyze crucial things, like: why was me and my father at and peace signing, he was a LAND LORD, for crying out loud. And how come, when Sokka took me, my father didn't sent any earth benders after me. Surly he would have...if Sokka wasn't supposed to take me in the first place.

I slid down to the floor and pulled my legs in close, as if they could comfort my acing heart. I had always wondered why Sokka had chosen me. When he could have someone like Suki. She was a fellow warrior, and would be a better fit for the roll of the Chief's wife. But now my eyes where open and I finally understood,

I had money and Suki did not.

Dun dun duuun. : P  
sorry.  
Is that really true?  
Dose Sokka not really  
like Toph and is only  
marring her for peace?  
or is there more to the story  
then what she had just herd...


	3. new world

**disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**I'm glade at all the views I got, thx for everyone who contributed to that. Also thank you who added me, or this story to  
their favs, and add this story to their watch list. I never thought this story would be so popular.  
: )**

Toph's memory

A couple of hours later the ship docked in the southern water tribe's harbor. I slowly walked up the stairs of the ship to emerge to the upper deck. The snowy wind decreed my body's temperature at the frost bit my exposed skin. I didn't really care about much since I herd what was said, and my life was once again a bleak shell, So I just stood there and took the icy blast.

"Toph!" It was Sokka's voice as he came up behind me. "You'll freeze if you don't put something on!" His words where stern, yes, but also caring and almost light hearted.

He wrapped a parka around me and I silently cursed at him. How dare he act that way, so sweet and innocent… Like he actually cared about me! When he was only marring me to sign his peace treaty and prosper his own nation...

He walked with me across the swinging bridge. But I was thinking more about Sokka; I wasn't paying attention and walked my bare feet out on the snow. I didn't have my shoes on any more, threw them off on the ship when I had found out. But at the sudden temperature change I pulled my foot back and stubbornly waited, as if the snow would instantly turn warm. I herd Sokka give a light chuckle behind me and then try to pick me up. The gentleness of his touch made my face flush, and my heart beat increase...only making me curse him more. Damn, why do I have these feeling towards this arrogant meat-head?

"STOP IT!!" I finally yelled as I ripped myself from his arms and ran off, not wanted him to see my tears. I ran as fast and as hard as I could out to the middle of this frozen tundra. My mind raced that I was now trapped here; the only ships to get out of here where under Sokka's control and he would have surely commanded him men not to take me back. I knew not were I was as my body collapses to the ice, my feet too frozen to go on.

Sokka had been following me, keeping a respectable distance though, just enough to keep me in sight until I wore myself out. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked up to me. I sensed his hand reach out to grasp my shoulder, but before it got there I whipped around and smacked it away. "Get away from me!" I said in a threatening tone, even though I was way out of my element and I was in no position to be bad mouthing someone who could now take me down.

"Toph, what's wrong?" His voice was now full of concern and worry.

"Stop it! Just stop acting like you _actually_ care about me! You thought that I'd never find out but I did! So just get away from me!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh playing innocent now?!"

"No! I actually have no idea what you're taking about!" His once gentle voice had grown harsh.

I turned my back and squatted down, not wanting to talk to him anymore. He sat down beside me, but kept his distance, respecting my anger. He waited patiently but I didn't say a word, this was only letting my anger rise to a dangerous level in my body.  
My tears were freezing as they fell to the snow.

I had been too wrapped in my thoughts to realize that he had moved closer to me and when he wrapped his arms around me it was too late to get away. He pulled me in close but I began to pull away, only causing him to wrap his legs around me to keep me place. I now resorted to thrashing and biting, but his parka was so thick that my teeth got no where near his flesh and he was also physically stronger than me so he kept me still.

"Tell me..." he said, gentleness now engulfing his tone.

I still did not give in. It took every ounce of strength I had, but I still continued to thrash against him. Apparently growing tired of my behavior he rolled over from our sitting position so that he lay on top of me. His arms were still securely around my body; but his legs where now sprawled out so I could roll him back over.

"Tell me…" his voice now more demanding.

Now I rocked my head, for it was the only thing I could move under his weight, but he just shoved it back with his own head.

"Tell Me!" He growled.

Fresh tears rolled down my face as my body and mind finally submitted to his will.

"I heard on the ship that you are only marring me to get the treaty signed..."

He raised himself quickly; he still was atop of me though, just now sitting on his extended arms and knees. My tired body didn't run from under him in my newly acquired freedom, as he stared down at me in silence. Not saying a word he lowered himself again but this time in a gentle, comforting way so his body barley lay on mine. He pulled me up to him even more and began to nuzzle my neck.

"Did he have a husky young voice?"

Sokka finally asked after a while. It took me a moment to realize who voice he wanted me to recall, but when I did I nodded with approval. Remembering that the male voice that I heard spread the news did in fact have a young husky voice.

"Damn it Nakota!" He spat with a snarl. He placed his forehead on mine before continuing.

"Nakota doesn't really like the way I went about choosing a wife. He believes that since I selected an Earth Kingdom maiden instead of one from our tribe, that death and chaos with fall upon the South Pole."

I sat there silent, not quite sure what to say.

"Toph..." He said so my sightless eyes glanced back up to him. "Nakota was only starting rumors, and what you herd was not the truth. I..." His words staggered, as if caught in his throat. He leaned in and his lips brushed against mine, as some odd way to say what he couldn't speak.

Sokka broke apart the kiss and raised himself off me so that I sat up next to him. He began to tuck my numbed feet inside the Para that he had giving me before I ran off. He wrapped his arms around my bundled up body and he hoisted me up. Standing there for a second he nuzzled my neck as he playfully purred in my ear, and I let out a small laugh as his unshaved whiskers prickled my skin.

He carried me back to the Southern Water Tribe.

I had not had a chance to "see" what the building looked like and my mind soon began to buzz, what could the architecture look like? Whispers over took my thoughts though. Whispers of the villagers who wondered who was this strange woman that their chief carried in his arms. My body oozed with embarrassment, as some of the voices said that I was to be their chief's wife...I'll have to remember that news travels fast threw these icy walls.

I had felt Sokka walk up a long flight of stairs and then open up a huge... I think a glass door and then walk inside the towering building. Was this place Sokka's home? The temperature was also different in here as well, going from the bitter cold outside, to a nuke warm inside.

He placed me down on the stone floor, and I shuddered as my tingling feet touched the cold marble. He beckoned to someone and a young petite woman stood beside me before he spoke again.

"Please ready her for tonight."

The woman slightly bowed and then Sokka just walked off.  
Why was he leavening? …who is this woman? …And get ready for what?

"Ma'am..." the woman said in a shy quite voice to get my attention. I looked in her general direction.

"I know that you can see threw vibrations, and I know that you like to be independent, so please follow me to the room."

I nodded and she started off, and I quickly follow. What _exactly_ had Sokka told these people about me? Wait...Room? What exactly_ was_ Sokka getting me ready for tonight?  
The woman, who I discovered was named Shida, led me down at least a dozen hall ways before she finally came to a stop and opened a wooden door. She waited for me to enter first before hustling in the room herself.

My toes welcomed the plush carpets and the roaring fire warmed my skin. Burning timber filled my senses as I herd Shida rummage threw the closet.  
"HA! Found it!" Shida's voice came bursting threw the silence. But she quietly hushed herself, saying that it was uncalled for her to cause such a ruckus.

"No that's alright. I would actually enjoy it more if you spoke in a normal tone to me."

I sensed her nod to my request. There was a short silence before Shida had come over and tried to undress me!

"What the hell!" I yelped before whipping around to face her.

I shot a glare to where I guessed her face was before she spoke.

"Ma'am I have to. I have been asked to ready you for tonight."

"Oh really..." I said in an aggressive sarcastic tone. "By-the-way, what_** is**_ going on tonight?!"

"Ummmm..." She started a sense of 'like-OMG-you-don't-know?' filling her voice.

"Well!!" I snapped after a moment of silence.

"Umm...Ma'am, tonight's your wedding night..."

**Geeze Toph...don't even know when your own wedding night is?  
: p  
yeah. I just needed a filler chapter, so-to-say, so here it is**.


	4. secrets

**disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**Last Chapter on Toph's memory I swear. **

**And my editor stated that: "You're loosing the basic grip of the original character's personalities." ****Sorry about that...It's probably Toph though. And if you think so too then I'm sorry. Truly I am. I would rather not want this story to turn into some crazy 'Mary Sue'. I'll try to keep that in mind for in the future though. (:**

Toph's memory

I stood their dumb founded for a while before yelling, "What?!"

"I thought you would be happy?" Shida said, in kind of a shaken voice.

"I am, but where's the fun in planning my wedding. Where I book the band, my brides maids, my dress..."

I trailed off, not quite sure what to do as the need to run around, like-a-chicken-without-a-head, consumed me.

"I don't really know what a bride's maid is, and there's really no point in booking your own band..." Shida started and I looked in her general direction. "Here in the Water Tribes the weddings are always the same, so there's no real need to plan. And the Chief has already chosen your dress, so that too it already taken care of."

"Then what will happen? I mean if all the weddings are the same."

She laughed a little, thinking it was cute that I was worried about my own wedding. But I didn't think it was cute at all.

"Well, first there will be the feast, massive spreads of traditional water tribe foods. Second is the ceremony, where you two will say your vows. And then..." She faded off, and awkward silence fell on the room.

"Then?" I asked on the edge of my seat, as if she was going to tell me that Sokka would devour me alive.

"...Then he will take you to his sleeping quarters and make your union final. "

That had, honestly, been that last thing on my mind. I was not ignorant and my mother made it perfectly clear what happens between a husband and wife behind closed doors. But to have it shoved in my face like that... it made me take it into consideration. My face flushed at the thought of Sokka bedding me in only a few short hours.

Shida had moved behind me and cautiously began to unbutton my blouse. But I didn't fuss, for now I knew what she was doing and why. I never really cared about my appearance to others, since I was blind, but as I stood there naked, my mind flooded with embarrassment and I wondered what she thought on me. She lead me to the washroom and helped me into the previously warmed bath. She lathered my body with soaps that smelled of peppermint. My tense body relaxed as Shida massaged my knotted mussels. We had very light conversation, but nothing really too important or personal.

Once the bath was over Shida, who I found was a water bender, pulled the water from my body and hair, drying me instantly.

"Well that comes in handy." I said. And she laughed in agreement.

A loose, but firm, breast band was placed on my chest, and the same type of undergarments were applied. She helped me into a tight parka dress that seemed to just barely fit me. The top of the dress stopped right before my breasts so my shoulders, chest, and neck were exposed. I could feel a thick fur material on each of the openings (top, bottom, and arms), but it also felt different from the other furs I had felt on the clothes.

Shida began to comb my fizzy hair when I heard a commotion outside. Apparently she had heard it too, for she stopped combing me and walked over to the door to see what was going on in the hall. Although before she could even reach out to the knob, the door came bursting open with a blast of water and an angered woman came storming in.

"To think the nerves of those guards Sokka placed here. Won't even let me see my own soon-to-be sister-in-law!" Katara's angered voice came yelling into the room.

"Oh, sorry..." she sheepishly apologized, realizing that she had said that out loud. "Shida you may leave until later."

My assistant bowed her head slightly and then walked out, through the shattered door and then she put it back in place, so Katara and myself could have some privacy. And with that the water princess picked up the brush and started where Shida had left off.

She began to hum a sweet song, and I just had to know for sure. "Katara, does your brother really like me?"  
The stroke from the brush jerked for just the silent second before continuing it's pace.

"So, you've heard the rumors?" all sweetness taken out of her voice. And i ducked my head to tell her that I had.

"Don't listen to their lies! They just don't want to accept that an earthbender will be their next Mada. (chief's wife) My brother my not show it in public, but he really dose care a lot about you. " She paused, not quite sure if she should continue. But I'm glad that she did.

"After our father died, and Sokka became our new Chief, he would escape the pressure of the world's governments and sit on top of the ice wall and look out to the world outside of our city. When I finally got up the courage to ask him what he was thinking about, he would only say your name and nothing more. Then as I looked out in the direction of where he was looking, I realized he was turned in the direction of the Earth Kingdom. I had also become the person he would let out his worries on. The oddest question and scenarios would come from his lips,"

"Like: _' well what if her parents are mistreating her because she wants to practice her earth__bending?'  
'what if she gets an arranged marriage to some guy who only wants to push her around and satisfy his needs?'  
'what if she falls down a well and dies because no one comes looking for her?' "_

I was glad that Katara was behind me, so she couldn't see my face blush. Did Sokka really worry about me that much?

"But what I'm now about to tell you must never leave this room. I'm not really sure if Sokka wants you to know this or not."

her voice was even sterner than before. I nodded my head in agreement. What did Sokka, maybe, not want me to know?

"You were actually engaged to a high ranking Earth Kingdom general."

"WHAT?!!" I yelled out, only to have Katara's finger press hard against my lips as she shushed me.

I quieted down before she continued:

"We didn't know, of course, at first, but news like that can spread threw a crowd like wildfire. We, my brother and I, traveled to a group of Earth benders where he was seated, Haku Momoto was his name if I remember correctly. He was fat, with way to much arrogance as he bossed around his servants and he was eyeing the waitresses. When he began to boast proudly to the crowd about how your father had excepted the arranged marriage and how he was to met you that night at the meeting. "

"So that's why I was there..." I had blurted out, not even realizing what I had done.

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"Nothing. Go on..." I said in a rush, almost embraced at what I had said.

"As soon as we heard that we both split up and searched the mansion for you. I found you first though and luckily you hadn't met Haku yet. Then, as you should remember, I took you right to Sokka, but I was also careful to avoid the general and his men. Although once you and my brother were finally together, Haku had spotted us, and I left abruptly to stray him away. The meeting was soon announced though and he slipped away from my sight. In a desperation I rushed over to the entrance of the war room, but thankfully Sokka was pulling Haku into the war meeting, and away from you.  
After the meeting, Sokka quickly asked me to distracted the idiot, which I did, until he had gotten you out of the mansion. After a while I looked over Haku's shoulder to see my brother pitch you up and carry you outside. I made a scene so the crowd would take Haku's attention away from my own as I slipped away from him and met up with my brother outside. I still can't believe you fell asleep on him. "

she let out a small laugh as I grew even more embraced that some else saw my faults.

"During the days Sokka would spend his entire time with you. Yes, he wanted to catch up with his old friend, but also wanted to make sure Haku had no part in your life. Haku would dare attack the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, possibly starting another world war. And even when he wasn't able to be with you I would secretly watch you, and draw Haku and his men's attention away with what ever means necessary. So not only was my brother keeping Haku away, but he was also slowly claiming you as his. Which made Haku furious, for whatever he tried, Sokka was one step ahead and had a way to keep you with him.

"Though the general was not a novice and had a few aces of his own. He had gotten your parents on his side of the fight. Sokka had even tried to reason with them, saying that Haku didn't even like you, much less love you. But your parents only cared about his money and his position in the government to even care. So they threw us out and put more guards around your home. But we traveled with the avatar, Sokka's an experienced hunter, and those guards where easy to get around.

"the last meeting finally came, and Haku used his last card on Sokka. Which I thought was a bad move on his part, thinking Sokka would just roll over and take it. But something else tells me that maybe that is exactly how Haku wanted Sokka to react."

She trailed off in her own thoughts ...

"And then what did he do?" I finally asked after a moment of silence. She snapped back, mortified that she had left me hanging like that, then she continued:

"Oh, right. My brother was already nervous and tense that evening. Both of us where required to be at the meeting and the men had to prepare the ships for owner trip back home shortly after. Leavening you at home, surround by Haku's allies and not his own. He tapped his foot, and fingers, he couldn't sit still, and he kept fighting with his hair and goatee threw out the entire meeting. You were so close to being his and I knew that he was kicking himself pretty hard for not excepting you to be this vulnerable.

"A recess broke and Sokka ran to the front entrance to leave and check on you himself. But armed guards stopped him and told him that he was not allowed to leave. And in turn Sokka only grew more nervous as he dowelled on what Haku could be planing. Without realizing it, Sokka had paced his way back into Haku's presence, I tried to stop him from showing how worried he was about you, but it was too late and Haku's plan was already unfolding. They swarmed us. Haku pulled Sokka away and his men distracted me. We took the defense of course, and we watch carefully for any signs of folly. I didn't hear their conversation, but Sokka has told me that he taunted him with you. Saying that in two days would be the wedding and then he would ravage your tiny body. And how once you grew nub to the pain he how make you one of his many concubines...and I dare not tell you what my brother told me Haku actually said. "

Her last sentence was but a faint whisper. And my sightless eyes grew slightly wider at Katara's words.

"But like I said, I hadn't heard what Haku was telling my brother. All I knew what that Haku's men wanted Sokka alone with their pompous leader. The next thing I knew, there was a loud pop that made everyone in the room, including myself and Haku's men, snap their heads in the direction of the sound.  
Haru was now sprawled out on the floor and Sokka stood over in a threatening stance as his eyes were going crazy with rage. Haku cupped his check were Sokka had hit as he hissed:

'How dare you strike me!'

'How dare I? How dare you! How dare you even talk about a woman like that, much less Toph!' Sokka's now booming voice, echoing through the crowds of kings and generals, who had little idea what was going on.

They both exchanged a few more choice words before Sokka lashed out again. Jumping out at the startled Haku and throwing him on the ground, almost cutting off all his bending. The other generals tried to break them up as they continued to roll around on the floor exchanging blows. Sokka obviously taking the early upper hand for he was better at hand-to-hand than Haku.

Some how though Haku broke threw Sokka's grip and popped up to and earth bending stance, simultaneously hurling a bolder and my brother. It was originally going for his body, but he moved just right to send the clump of earth smashing into his left temple. Sokka staggered as the once bustling crowd froze with whispered gasps. A blow like that could have killed a man, and everyone in that room knew that both of the water tribes would not take kindly to the murder of one of their chiefs.

Haku then cockily dropped his stance and stood towering over my kneeling brother. As if he were a God looking meekly at an insect. When my brother jumped up with blinding speed, but this time his sword was draw and slicing threw the air. The blade was sideways though as it took it place on Haku's throat, propping him up against the wall so his feet dangled lightly from the gowned. Sokka slid the blade, light enough not to cut the flesh, but enough to irritate the skin, symbolizing that he had won the match. My brother drew in close to Haku, and what he thought was a whisper in his disoriented tones, was actually more like a quite yell :

'she is no longer yours...' "

I cursed Sokka. How dare he put himself in danger like that in some stupid fight over me! But then giddiness began to bubble in my stomach, _becuase_ Sokka was in a fight over me.

"As he sheathed his swords he walked off and called after me. I quickly came to his left side and got a better look at his wound, and of coarse, it was worse than what it lead on to be. A huge gaeping slit went across his temple so blood flowed freely down the side of his face and neck, as it mingled with his hair and shirt. The guards moved quickly aside with out Sokka even having to ask them. We walked down the street, away from gossiping eyes, before he finally stopped and let me heal him. It wouldn't heal as I had hoped and a scar was left over, but it was all I could do to stop the bleeding. Although with all the blood that he did lose, it left him unusually pale and weak. We spilt up soon afterwards though, I went to the ships, to tell the men what had just happened. While I knew that he went back to get you. And sure enough, three hours later he came running back to the docks with you in his arms. "

Katara walked off to the wash room, ending her story. A question had been on my mind for a while and now was as good as time as any to ask.

"So is that why he wants it so soon?" I asked.

"Wants what so soon?" she shot back in in confusion as she reentered the room.

"The Wedding. Did he plan it so soon so I wouldn't have to worry about Haku trying to take me as his?"

"Well he will probably always worry about Haku taking you, but yes, that it most likely the reason."

"Okay then, one more question. If we just got to shore, and there's supposed to be this big huge party, how in the world do they expect to be ready in time?"

"Well actually, right after you said yes to Sokka's proposal he sent ahead a messenger Hawk telling everyone in the village. So everyone has actually be preparing since yesterday. "

That made some sense...I guess. And that would also explain how the people on the ship knew only moments after I had told Sokka yes.

"Oh one more thing..." Katara started.

What? More?_ gezze_ woman you might as well tell me how to waterbend.

"I've already told you not to believe the men's lies, but don't believe the women's lies either."

I felt an odd, confused look grown on my face.

"Sokka isn't the scrawny, teen he once was. He's grown and matured. His attitude is perfect, he's a master swords men...okay what I'm trying to say is that Sokka in a beef cake hottie to the young women of our tribe. Many of them want Sokka for there own, some want his power, but they all hate you, for you are not them. So they will lie, cheat, and steal as much as they have to, to get Sokka as their own. "

My mind once again began to wander. Was Sokka really that attractive? And if he was, then why choose me, I'm sure there are other, way more attractive, girls here than myself. But my thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on my door.

* * *

**Okay hopeful that will shine some light on a few things, and you guys are hopefully not confused any more. And if you are then please message me and I will be more than happy to answer.**

**haha...beef cake hottie...oh how I crack myself up with my nerdyness. :p**


	5. the exchange of vows

**chatper 5 - the exchange of vows**

**disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**F.Y.I. - Sokka is 19  
Toph is 16  
Katara is 18  
just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

Toph (present)

Katara beckoned the person in and Shida quietly entered as she had left. "My Lady, The ceremony is about to begin and everyone is to be in their places."

Before leaving, Katara lightly kissed my forehead and wished me luck. I followed her steps down the hall, oh, how I wished she could have stayed, but I knew that she couldn't. During our travels, as family years ago, Katara was the closest thing to an actual sister and mother that I have ever had. And those feelings were beginning to rekindle themselves.

Shida quickly styled my hair so it hung loosely down, and the tips bushed against my shoulders. She then applied light make-up. But it wasn't like that of what they put on us when Katara and I had our 'girls day out' in Ba Sing Se. This kind was lighter, and Shida put so less on, it felt as if I had none at all.

"My, you are beautiful..." Shida whispered as she pulled a lose hair back in place. "I see now why he chose you out of everyone else."

"Pft. Yeah, me beautiful, that's a laugh. "

"No, it's the truth. Your body is perfectly fit, not an inch of fat on you. Your vivacious attitude makes you appear strong and not afraid...all you need is a dress to show off those curves and a tad bit of help from our good friend, make-up, to put more definition in our face."

There was a silence as I took in her words. In my younger years I had always leaned on Sokka for strength, did he maybe lean on me too for the same thing? Guess I had never thought of it that way.

"Shall we go then?" Shida's voice came, finally breaking through the silence.

"Yes." I answered in a whisper.

I gently placed my hand on Shida's extended arm as we stepped through the door way and then she lead me down the hall.

Sokka

All the preparations were perfect in the great hall. The icy looking walls were covered in blue water tribe hangings, and the deep blue curtains let off a light, but sweet, sent. We had gotten the palace as a gift from the Fire Nation after Zuko had taken over and became our ally. Kind of a way to make up for it all, though deep down, we both knew it never would. I took one last look over the area as the food was quickly rushed in. Climbing up on a chair I attempted to readjust the hangings. It was something to keep my mind at ease…

"Would you stop worrying? Everything's fine." I looked over my shoulder just in time to see my sister roll her eye's at me.

I went back to trying to fix the nonexistent problem, when Katara pulled me back. She shook her head, when I finally gave in to settling down. The villagers began to flood threw the two wide doors as my sister lead me to my seat, lifted higher than everyone else's and nestled in the mid-back to the room. It kind of reminded my of the Fire Lord's Thrown room, only icy and covered in blue.

Another odd thing about my new home was that people didn't have to wear their parkas inside it. Special, low, blue flames emerged from perched glass bowls. The flame was not hot, so they would not burn anyone, and they never went out, but they gave out an immense heat that not only warmed your flesh, but it seemed like they warmed your soul some times too. It had been another gift from the fire nation.

I took my seat and Katara left me. Oh, how I hoped that my bride was almost done with her preparations. I, on-the-other-hand, have been running around in my wedding garments since I left her with Shida. They were nothing more then a simple white, tight fitting, sleeved tunic, with long white, flaps hanging down both the front and back of my legs. And dark blue pants with a dark blue belt. It kind of reminded me of what Katara would were went we all traveled together, only slightly modified, no fur tips, and different colors. Usually only the women would were the longer garments, and to be honest, I felt quite girly in them.

The loudness of the crowd grew, drawing my attention out of my own thoughts. I looked out eagerly, were they almost all here? No…Damn! Who in their right mind made it the rule that the bride had to be last to enter? Quickly I glanced to the empty seat beside myself, and then back up over the sea of people with irritation. I silently curse them to hurry, as I wished for Toph to take her rightful place at my side. There was no way I had this many people in my village...but finally the last came and quickly sat.

The room fell dead quite and I felt my body on the edge of my seat as if it would jump and bolt out of the doors. The seconds felt like hours, every possible question, scenario, fault flashed through my mind. My heart raced as if it were having a problem nourishing my body with blood. And my stomach sent jolts of fear coursing through my limbs, fear I didn't even really knew I had, when her tiny body came around the corner.

The last time I had come close to seeing her figure, she was only twelve and didn't have much to offer. But now she was almost fully grown, and the dress I had personally chose emphasized that crucial detail. The deep green and blue dyed fur on the openings of the dress symbolized both her old and new heritages, and the exposed chest showed off the necklace that I had hand carved. While the white of the actual dress symbolized her pureness and how she would be mine alone. The wives of wedding where the only ones allowed too wear furs on this occasion, raising them higher in stature than everyone else on the room, making it her "pampered day." Light makeup was applied to define her face and milky eyes. And her hair...now that I think about it I have never seen her with her hair down, and quite frankly, I liked it better than the bun she usually had. That hair… Just barley kissing her shoulder with every step she took. Truly, in that split second, the jagged tomboy I had grown up with disappeared, and a woman stood before me.

She was seated next to me and my heart beat rapidly increased. The hustle of the crowd began as she laid her head on my shoulder. My heart beat increased even more, but this time my manhood responded as well. God, why did she have to look so beautiful, and oh, why the reception already couldn't be over with?!

Toph

Sokka moved around uneasily through out the whole feast, as if he were a child who was told to sit in one place for too long. His temperature rose whenever I would show him any kind of affection, then he would moan as if in pain, but it was only loud enough for me to hear. Did he not want to be here? Was there something wrong with my attire? Was he having second thoughts...about me? That idiot…

Then the actual ceremony was underway; we both said our vows, how we would always be together, through sickness and in heath, and how we would love each other eternally, and all that. Sure, my voice was cracked a little, in nervousness in standing in front of all these people and wedding their leader. But he seemed to rush. It was slow enough to hear what he was saying, but there was small hints in his tone that made me sure that he didn't want to be here.

The final portion of the ceremony was now beginning. "The Dance of the Wolves", was what it was called. I had just been taught by Katara that is it a tradition only at weddings. It was supposed to ready the two newly weds for their "bed's." She couldn't tell me anymore though, as the chimes of a sweet song rung through the great hall. Sokka and I went down to the floor and stared a each other for a while before I pressed myself against him and he let out another one of his painful moans.

Sokka

OH MY GOD! I was doing pretty decent on keeping myself under control. But I had totally forgotten about "The Dance of the Wolves". It was an intimate dance that let the two newly weds bend and twist around each other to prepare them for..."bed." But since I was already ready for that, this dance was not going to be pleasant. She pressed herself against me and my body completely lost control. Lust for her body engulfed my being and my person began to shake violently as though it knew it would have to wait.

As Toph and I danced my mind was pushed back as lust began to take over my senses. The music finally stopped and held her tiny body in an awkward position...well; it was awkward for me at least. She was bent backwards, while I hovered overtop of her. Her body went limp in my arms, as if symbolizing that she was giving her whole life, body, and soul to me. I bent over and kissed my bride, triggering a few whoops and hollers of the crowd that I had shoved out of existence long ago. And Toph took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. I had always done so, so the transition was an awkward one for I was not expecting it.

Then it hit me, another urge! But this one was not like the ones I had experienced earlier, or like any of my past. I had to have her now or...or...I don't even know what would happen, and I wasn't going to stand around and find out.  
-I lifted her with one powerful sweep, the kiss still in tacked. I walked backward until my back hit the door. Using my body weight I pushed it open, and walked out to the hall. The great hall exploded in whoops, hoorays and cheers, but I couldn't hear them. Only one thing controlled my mind and actions at this point.

3rd person

It had been about more then a few time in his three years of "solitude" that he would imagine what this would be like. Though Sokka was still young and innocent, and only knew what happened during these times from "men talks", those that proved to be no help, for he quickly realized that he had no idea what unfolds between two people. The beginning and middle and end of the whole ordeal, rising and falling actions…

Her pale skin blending with his tanner tone, and the light of the moon catching perfectly on the necklace with the rhythm they set. Imaginings of her skin, how smooth it would feel against his weapon, warn fingers, how the taste of her lips and tongue would be sweeter than anything before, and her silky black hair wrapping around them.

though what he had not imagined her laughter or their scents mixing, or the way she would whisper, as if it were her last words, I'm not the little girl you remember. Or the way he would respond, I'll be the judge of that... He had not been told that she would dig her nails across shoulder blades or that she would gently bite his shoulder or collar bone, or the way she would tell him exactly what to do. ( no slower, lighter,...now stronger...yes like that, please, like that ) or cling, shivering to him, just as surprised by her actions as he.

He had not imagined himself kissing her gently and whispering sweetened coos in her ear. And the ache or exhaustion his body felt after they where done. And how tightly and perfectly he modeled to the back of her side as she turned from him.

wrapping an arm around her waist, attempting to pull her even closer than they already where, neither of them saying a word, not really quite sure what to say. Sokka could feel the fatigue of his actions cloud his senses, and he fell into a deep slumber by the sounds of their heavy breaths and the fast beating heart that rang in his ears.

**

* * *

**

Here's what I imagin Sokka and Toph looking like. If you had a difrent idea, that's cool, go on thinkling the way you what them too look

. **(you have to open up a new window. sorry, but I couldn't find another way. )**

**sokka-s8./albums/a34/Hieilovesonlyme/avatar/?actionview¤tIMG0001.jpg (sorry, he has a really bog nose in this picture for some reason...sorry again...)**

**sokka's (wedding) clothes - i8./albums/a34/Hieilovesonlyme/avatar/IMG-1.jpg**

**toph's (wedding) clothes - i8./albums/a34/Hieilovesonlyme/avatar/IMG0001-2.jpg**

* * *

**okay sooo, my editor made up a nother endeing. and here it is. you may chose which ever you like tha best. :)**

Margo's ending!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Her pale skin blended with his tan. The light of the moon catching the necklace that she wore, the thing that marked her as his to the world, reflected in his blue eyes as he looked down at her. "I…"He began to speak for a moment, as he laid her down on the bed that they would share their first night as man and wife on. "Yeah… Me too." Toph's voice interrupted him and he smiled. It seemed almost surreal as he undressed her, that this was the same girl that he'd spent a significant part of his adolescence with, but it was when her voice rang out, "You sure are taking your time, aren't you?" In a slightly irritated tone, that he knew this was his Toph. His Toph, those words were just to perfect for Sokka to believe, so in order to believe them he kissed her. The blind girl responded, wrapping her now naked arms around him, helping him as his free hands rushed to remove his own cloths. He looked at her, and it was as if the wolf his tribe represented was within him, it hungered for her, and who was he to deny that sacred creature's hunger?

Sokka moved his lips from hers, and traveled down to her chest, planting butterfly kissed down her jaw line and neck, suckling the sweetness of her delicate skin. "Mmm…"She let out a light moan, and even though it had only been light, it caused the tan man's eyes to look at her, and the swelling heat below his stomach to remind him of its existence. Positioning himself and Toph so she would be comfortable, he entered her slowly. Toph's arms dropped from Sokka's body and clutched the bed around her. It stung… She felt herself biting her lip, and cursing herself for it. As an earth bender she'd always had a tolerance for pain, but this pain was… It was as if her body was being torn into two, and her dark black vision world had turned a hot acid white. "S-sokka."She whimpered out slightly, and he leaned forward and captured her lips, silencing her as his hips buckled.

The black haired girl's pleas had changed in just moments; her body now seemed to crave the attention it was getting from her husband's. She moved with him, and he with her, as if despite all of the things they'd been through together in their lives, that this was the one instance that they truly had become one. And as they both, rather loudly, peaked and felt the release freeing the passion from their loins, they settled for a tender embrace, just holding each other, and drifting away to sleep.

**

* * *

**

their will only be two of these types of scenes in the whole story.  
Both of them are crucial or the whole thing would be weird.  
Here's one, and the other won't be until the climax.


End file.
